SOS
by himoverthere
Summary: I'm not like you... That's not who I am. The sequel to My Bloody Valentine


**Author's Note: The sequel to "My Bloody Valentine", this takes place approximately a year after the events in MBV. And as I killed off both Riku and Sora in the first one, we focus on Kairi, though I would like to state how weird that is for me. I hate Kairi. Can't stand her. I personally think she is the biggest Mary Sue ever. Tthe first and second part is her diary, while all other italics throughout the story are flashbacks.**

_I miss them so much, sometimes. _

_Not that I don't always miss them, but sometimes es more then others I wish Riku and Sora were here to be with me. I still have Selphie as a friend, but even so our relationship has become strained. I mean, how do you help someone who watched her boyfriend and best friend die? And she wants to help, truly wants to help, but I can't let her. It hurts so much to let others get close, especially when I can barely remember the night they left me. What really happened, I mean. I just remember seeing them, and a feeling that things were wrong. I don't remember the monsters that killed them, only that a monster did kill them. And sometimes..._

_Wait. **A **monster?_

_I wonder, Could it have only been one? I really don't remember completely, only bits and pieces of the worst night of my life. I still dream of it, though. Some kind of black figure ripping at their bodies and tearing at their chests, blood everywhere. In these dreams I can smell and taste it, as well as some sweet thing that seems to saturate every sense. It is after these dreams I wake up screaming, a grim image of Sora attacking me with his hands aimed for my neck and a look of pure hatred on his face._

_That's what scares me the most, that that picture feels just as real as the taste of blood and some sweet fruit._

_I wonder if I should go back?_

_No one's been back to the Paopu island since Riku and Sora died, but I wonder if by doing that we're not respecting them. None of us kids have gone back, and neither have any of the adults, thinking that there may still be monsters there. But I want to know, and for that reason, I want to go back, and grieve for the past._

_I can't remember, and I want to know. So, I will go._

I had to leave early to get here, and I found it was quite difficult to paddle all by my own. But I made it, with a note left behind to explain where I was.

It's all so familiar, now that I see it again, and I remember how this was where Selphie and I would play, and that was Riku's training spot. This was where Tidus and Wakka practiced blitzball, and here was where I would wait for Sora to bring me things for the raft.

I walked the island a few times before deciding to go to the secret place, wanting to be in the last place I remember seeing them. As I walk down the cave, I heard the soft sound of a voice singing, a voice that seems so very familiar.

The cave seems smaller, but it's familiar. The unfamiliarness of a strange, closed door on one wall, and a girl carving something where we've always drawn pictures on, startling me, causing a soft gasp. She looks up at me with a smile, and I see myself.

She's almost identical, wearing my favorite outfit and everything, but her clothes are red with blood, her hands and mouth dripping with it. She smiles, eyes half crazed.

"Why, it's Kairi. Welcome back, my sister. Come to see the site of your glory?"

"Glory? Who... What are you?"

"I'm you, of course. And yes, glory. After all, it's not every day a girl manages to share a paopu with someone."

"What? I never..."

"With Sora, of course. Shortly before his death."

"His... Death?"

Things click in my head as I see this girl for what she is, a madwoman covered in blood, speaking of sharing a paopu, and I suddenly think I know her.

"You did it, didn't you, not some strange monster. You did it to keep them with you. How could you?"

"How could we, you mean? You and I are the same person."

"No! I'm not! I'm not like you... I'm not..."

"You are. You wanted to keep Sora for yourself, didn't you? He was yours, after all. And now he's ours forever."

I gasp slightly, shocked by her claims.

"No! Sora was my friend! Not my... No, he wasn't. I didn't."

"You did. You wanted him to be only yours. Unlike Riku, He'd have listened to you. He'd have been your pet, your lover, your slave and your friend. He would have been only what you wanted, and not argued or fought. He would accept you as such. Unlike Riku..."

"That's just..."

"It's exactly what you wanted. You wanted someone to be yours, and yours alone. So when you saw that Riku had already claimed your Sora..."

"I didn't... I didn't... I didn't... I didn't..."

I find that I'm trembling, digging fingers into my arms in an attempt to find something else to focus on, instead of her voice. But even as I feel warmth in my arms as blood starts flowing, she's talking again.

"You decided to punish him. You killed him first, with the dagger your mother gave you to protect you, and made it seem an animal by digging those manicured nails you're so proud of into his heart."

_A flash of blood colored the air for a moment, its bright crimson unreal in the flashes of lightning. It dyed each of their shirts, turning both scarlet, and then darkening as the rain caused the blood to drip. A loud 'thump' sounded as a body fell to the ground, silver hair and pale skin tinted with blood._

_Then she sat next to Riku's body, digging her hands calmly into the skin and clothed, butchering the clean knife wound into a grim mockery of an animal attack. She had almost finished when she heard a soft gasp, and turned to see Sora behind her. She felt so happy to see him, like it was all that mattered. Moving from the body she embraced Sora, a bloody hand reaching up to stroke his face._

"But Sora saw you, and couldn't stand what you had done. He planned to give himself to Riku, and you took it instead."

_Words cut off as she moves lips to Sora's falling erection, coaxing it once more to life before straddling it, gasping as it fills her. Silent tears fall down Sora's face, not moving as she uses his body for her own pleasure, calling his name as she does so._

_He calls Riku's name when they finish, something that angers her, and she slaps him, feeling wetness under her fingers from where he's been crying. Saddened by the feel, she cuts another piece from the paopu, eating a bite before forcing some into Sora's mouth, reveling the sweet taste._

"No, no, no, no, no..."

"Yes. And when you let him free, he attacked you, forcing you to kill him"

At that there is only shock, and the remembrance of my dreams, of Sora bloody and hurt, trying to strangle me.

"You... It can't... No..."

She seems amused by this, and nods, kneeling in front of me with a soft smirk.

"I see you remember it, now. You let him die, because you couldn't let him tell anyone about what you had done."

_There is a sweet taste in the back of my mouth as I chew some soft flesh, reveling in the taste I know is Sora's. I am sitting before him, still, my clothes soaked in blood and a hunk of crimson flesh on my lap. I cut each piece with a sense of craving, knowing that this is Sora's love, the only kind I can have once he's dead._

_The only thing that will keep him with me forever._

The images thrust into my head make me gag, bile rising in my throat as I choke, spilling my breakfast onto the floor of the cave to join the blood still spilling from my wrists. She laughs in glee at my pain, her voice harsh against my ears as she comes to sit next to me, drawing fingers through my hair roughly, her head resting on my shoulder as she speaks in a syrupy voice.

"You killed him. But you also made him ours. That was very kind of you... The one problem, of course, is that he was always Riku's, and you used to know that. Riku and you made a deal, that you would play his girlfriend while he and Sora were the real couple..."

"No... I just want out... I don't want to hear..."

She smiles, embracing me tightly before standing and going to the door, facing it as she speaks.

"I know a way you could get out..."

The smugness in her... **my**... voice, it sickens me, but I find myself asking anyway, desperate for a relief from the memories.

"How...?"

She turns back with a grin, before running a finger from throat to sternum suggestively.

"Go join them. You're already dying, why not die the same way. Here, I'll help."

I tremble as she descends upon me, taking my hands in her own and setting them at my own throat, her voice soft and hypnotic as she talks.

"Just curl your fingers, and you'll be free. You won't ever hurt again... Just do it, and you'll be safe forever more."

Eyes blurring as I listen, I crave nothing more then to follow her directions, and curl my fingers in, barely feeling the bite as everything starts to fade and I see...

_They're waiting for me._

_They're back at the Paopu Island, and it's finally time to take the raft and go beyond the stars. And even though I try to apologize, they understand, smiling the way they've always smiled at me._

_And I'm not worried anymore, cause I'm with my friends. They may have each other, as well, but I'm part of it too._

_And I'm free..._

"Such a sweet child. To think such simple whispers would push her this far. That my voice could drive her to do such things."

Silver hair drapes down over gold eyes and tan skin as their owner sits beside the body, lightly caressing Kairi's cold cheek. He chuckles softly as the blood from her wounds spreads out towards his clothing and trails a gloved finger through the blood before raising it to his mouth. Shadows form behind him and the Heartless appear, moving towards Kairi's body with glee, tearing claws into her flesh. He stands, a finger held in front of his mouth as he shakes his head, pausing before speaking again.

"Really, child, I am proud of you. I only sent you here to become precious to the Keyblade masters, and you go beyond my expectations. Darling child, to mimic my pets in such a way, and rid me of mine enemies, you have been a good girl. I will not be defeated like my counterpart."

He turns from the sight of the dead child, looking out into the sky as stars began to fall, and the Heartless rip into the body behind him as he says softly under his breath.

"No child could defeat me. And not even for you, my beloved daughter, would I have allowed them to live. Nor I do not regret making you my weapon. It worked, didn't it?'


End file.
